Drunk On A Plane
by TheDeep
Summary: Just a little fun because lisasrider101, my bestie, dared me to write this. Don & Mac went on a vacation together and Mac's cursing himself for letting Don talk him into having a few... or... a lot... of drinks the night before take-off back to NY. So, here... my bestie... this is my interpretation of Mac & Flack... hungover... on a plane. XD Enjoy, and it's just for fun. ;)


**~ Author's Notes ~**

**So, this is a 'dare' kind of a challenge written story. Yes, I was dared to write this and post it, by my good friend lisasrider101. She asked me one day, "What would happen if Mac & Flack were drunk on a plane like in Dierks Benltey's song?" So… Laughing my butt off, I asked, "Do you dare me to write it?" And she did… so this is for her! Here you go, dear friend! Mac & Flack drunk on a damn plane! I never thought I'd do it, but… for my friend, I will! XD For fun and humor only… Enjoy! :D And yes, Riser Air is from the actual video. XD Usual disclaimers and all that stuff – the song is by Deirks Bentley and is on his album 'Riser', so if you get a chance to watch the video, you'll see it uses 'Riser Air' as well. XD**

**~ Drunk On A Plane ~**

"You gonna make it, Mac?"

Taylor shot a glare at the Homicide Detective. "I am so blaming you when we get back to New York," he growled lowly, turning his gaze away from Don and rubbing at his temples. "Damn it, Don, why the hell do I listen to you sometimes?"

"You do know our total tab was like… 150 bucks, don't you?" Don asked, leaning gratefully into the well-cushioned seats of the plane they were on.

The senior detective beside him let out something like a low groan. "Don't remind me. I don't know which hurts more… my head or my wallet."

"Take-off is going to be such a pain," Don muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Mac shot another glare at him through narrowed eyes. Not that he saw it this time because he wasn't looking, but… "You know Stell'll have my ass!"

"How come?" Don asked, sitting back up and looking over at him.

Mac shook his head and leaned back in his own seat, looking exasperated that Don didn't already know _exactly_ why Stella wouldn't let him hear the end of this vacation.

"I'm surprised we even made it through airport security!" he growled, cuffing his friend alongside his head, making Don glare at him, "You look hungover as hell, Don!"

"And you don't?" Don shot back.

Mac sighed softly, holding a hand to his head. "Why do you think I pointed it out, Don?" he asked.

Don frowned and Mac looked up as a flight attendant came by and offered them both a cup of water. "Service will start a few minutes after take-off but you both looked like you could use something," she said, turning and leaving with both detectives following her with their eyes.

"Stella is so having your ass if she finds out a flight attendant had to give us water before take-off because we looked so rough," Don said.

Mac glared at him again over the rim of the plastic cup as he took a drink. "You are so going down with me," he muttered when he'd swallowed, turning his gaze away from Don.

"What the hell is that for?" Don asked.

Mac grinned a little as he finished the cup of water and then leaned back with a tired sigh into his seat. "You're the one that suggested going to that bar in the first place," he said, closing his eyes. A good long nap on the flight back to New York sounded like a mighty grand idea at that exact moment.

Flack finally sighed, waving a hand at the CSI in defeat. "Fine, you win, damn it," he muttered, finishing his own water before he sat back, looking out the window.

Mac cracked both eyes open to look back over at him. "And I never thought I'd see the day…," he muttered, his smile amused now.

Don looked over his shoulder at him. "You'd never see what?"

"The day I was hungover as all hell on a damn airplane," Mac said, "And with you in the same state to boot!" he added, chuckling and closing his eyes again as he shook his head slightly. "Jesus, this flight could not be long enough…"

Don smirked a little and nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his own seat. "I must agree with you there…"

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen… This is your captain speaking. We should be back in New York in four or five hours and we're getting' ready to take off now, so we ask that you put up your trays and make sure they're secured and also fasten your seatbelts. Service in the aisles will start a few minutes after we're up in the air. Thanks for choosing Riser Air and we hope you enjoy your flight back to New York!"_


End file.
